I Forgive You
by Sqweebs
Summary: 7 Years after the girls have graduated from High School, Kagami and Konata have gotten married, but one day after Konata comes home late and with marks from another woman showing on her, Kagami snaps. Another quick story.


**Ok guys, this was another one of those out of the blue, quick One-shots, but I haven't even STARTED the next Love is War chapter and I want to get one out on Christmas too, so I wouldn't expect much. Lately, my friends have been dealing with Relationship issues, and today the girl thought the guy was cheating on her, because some girl forced herself on him at a party and then a rumor spread, yadda yadda. Fortunately, I actually SAW what had happened, and told her the truth, then she apologized about the misunderstanding, fluff, and other stuff. So I got to view a big ol' romantic scene for myself, right in front of me. It then gave me this idea, read on and I'll talk to ya after the story. Also if anyone notices the reference to a movie, I'll give you a cookie!**

"Kagami, come on, I'm sorry!" Konata pleaded to Kagami, who refused to listen to reason. It had been 2 years since they had gotten married, and because it was Konata's birthday, Kagami prepared everything for her Otaku's arrival back home.

"I'm not gonna listen to you right now, Konata." she said with venom in her voice. But after work Konata went out with some of her friends at work to party, and didn't bother to Text or even call Kagami. When she had arrived home it had already been 2 in the Morning.

"Kagami, I know I fucked up, but I swear she forced herself on me, and I didn't do anything back, I sweat!" she said practically begging now. When she had gotten home Kagami had found her drunk, completely trashed, and she had lipstick smeared all over her face, and the Tsundere knew for a fact that Konata didn't wear makeup.

"Then please, miss "Cheats on her own wife", explain what had happened!" Kagami yelled as she turned around to look at the smaller girl. She had prepared a lot for her birthday, she had gotten presents, bakes a cake with Tsukasa, set up a live video chat with Miyuki who was studying in America, and even gotten her favorite drink, a Cocktail Martini, and she had even shaken it, instead of the usual stirring.

"I was at the bar with some of the guys and a few of the girls, when Mio walked up and started talking with me, suddenly before I knew it, she was on me! Biting my neck, kissing me here and there, and even groping me a bit. I got away and drove home directly after that!" she said, trying not to lose Kagami

"That's not just it, you're NEVER home anymore!" Kagami yelled "It's always about work! Whenever you get home I hardly have enough time to see you before we go to bed and I wake up the next morning and you've already gone off to work! I never see you!"

"But, Kagami, I've been doing it for you, for us! How else could we afford all these nice things, or this great place we stay in overlooking the lake? You know I love you and I would never cheat on you! I truly, dearly love you!" she said, but Kagami still wouldn't budge.

"I don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet." Kagami said, still hurt, but calming down a little. Lately their relationship hadn't been going too well. Konata always said things like "I love you." or"Love ya.", but Kagami only sometimes even responded back. When she did say I love you back she didn't feel like she meant it, when she could tell Konata always truly meant every word.

"Kagami, I explained what had happened, you know I love you, but sometimes it seems like you don't love me!" I make mistakes, you make mistakes, everyone does! I live with your mistakes, but you always criticize me on mine!" she said, tears now streaming down her face "Don't you love me, or is this god damn ring a lie?" she said as she pulled off her wedding ring, the one Kagami has picked out, and had encrusted with "I Love you" under the diamond.

"I..I..I do love you Konata." Kagami cried as she finally snapped, turned around and hugged the smaller girl. "It's just, with you gone so much, I get so lonely! I always worry that there's someone else, or that your gonna get hurt. I just don't want to lose you!"

"I know, Its ok." Konata said, hugging the girl before bringing her face to her own and kissing her. "Now you know I love you and I know you love me. Will you be mine? Forever?"

Kagami looked dazed at how quickly Konata had reacted but then came back and said "Of course, always."

**Dere ya go! It was quick, short, but to the point. I'm glad I got this finished, cuz I might not be able to update till Christmas! D: Well I'm probably gonna be doing "A Real Life Lucky Star", "How It All Began" and "A Beautiful Mind." for the next few Fan Fictions I do. Also A Beautiful Mind will have Tsukasa get Mental Retardation, because it really hits home for me. I have a brother with Mental Retardation so it'll be like telling what I do anyways. See ya next Chapter, Bye-Nii.**


End file.
